


Every Cat Needs A Fish

by Fallenangel87



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87





	Every Cat Needs A Fish

Selina was panting as she raced down the street, tennis shoes making steady noise as they hit the rain-covered concrete of the sidewalk. She gripped the wallet tighter, hood up as she ran from the screaming man that was pursuing her. The lights of the lounge were visible if she just made it a bit further. He was catching up and she made a quick side-step into the door of the club. One hand was grabbing her collar as soon as she entered the club and she was letting out a scream.  
The screams had Zsasz there quickly, one gun held to the man’s head as he laughed. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s not polite to grab a lady?” Zsasz hummed as he tilted his head at the man, who simply snorted and shook Selina. “Lucky this brat ain’t a lady then, ain’t nothing but a thief.” He replied and Zsasz cocked the gun, but a smooth voice broke the tension between the two men. “That thief belongs to me, so I suggest you put her down and we can sort this out like civilized adults.” Fish told him as she strode closer, one hand on her waist.   
Fish was adorned in a golden and sparkly, mermaid-style dress with her lips to match, eyes purple and black with makeup, making her eyes pop even more. “Bitch took my wallet.” Fish’s eyes narrowed at the man now. “I see your mother never taught you any manners, you watch your mouth when ladies are in your presence.” It was only then that she smiled and turned her attention to Selina. “Are his words true, Little Cat? Go on then, give the man his wallet back.” She cooed to her.  
Selina sighed and nodded to Fish, handing the wallet to the man who snatched it from her grasp and shoved her away from him. “And, you!” He screamed in an accusing tone as he looked at Fish once more who crossed her arms. Zsasz took a step forward as the man moved closer and pointed a finger in her face, but she simply waved Zsasz back. He gave a skeptical look but stood back then anyway.  
“Hasn’t any man ever taught you that when he speaks to you, you shut your goddamn mouth and listen to him? You women need to learn your fucking place around here!” A moment later, one clawed hand was coming down and her vicious nails were slicing across his face. He was yelping and hitting the ground a moment later. “Keep your fat fingers out of my face. If I may be frank, I know my place, darling, it’s running this club and everything you see here. When you see a divine being like a strong woman, you don’t yell in their face, you get down on your knees and start to worship.” Fish snapped to the man and he growled at that statement. “Take him outside, Victor. Put him down like the dog he is.”  
“Yes, Ma’am.” Victor grinned and pulled the man to his feet, shoving them both out a door and into the back alley. A few moments later, there was a gunshot and Fish smiled. “Are you okay, Little Cat?” She hummed out as she laid a hand on Selina’s shoulder and smiled down at her. “Yeah, you shouldn’t have made me give back the wallet, though.” Selina shrugged and Fish laughed softly at her words. “Oh, you act like I don’t know you already cleared the money out of his wallet.” She winked and stroked a hand over the younger girl’s curly, unruly hair.   
Selina flashed her a Cheshire grin and produced a wad of money from her jacket pocket, earning herself another warm chuckle from Fish. “That’s my girl.” Fish smiled brightly as she pressed a kiss to the other’s forehead. She ran a hand through the girl’s hair, smoothing it down a bit. “Now, go, the night is still young, Little Cat.” She hummed.


End file.
